villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dio Brando/Gallery
Images and videos of the callous, power-hungry and megalomaniacal vampire known as Dio Brando from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise. Gallery Images Dio Phantom Blood.png DIO.png DIO SC Manga.png 38891a35ab068514fe5080b4042354601346392035_full.png|Dio Brando f33e8181e7ef03c0436273c9a80baa601346391277_full.png YoungDio.png|Young Dio Dio with his dying father.png I'll take what mine.png tumblr_p1vr4rJ4iO1sh11j9o2_1280.png|Dio arrives at the Joestar mansion. tumblr_p1vr4rJ4iO1sh11j9o1_1280.png Dio meets Jojo.png tumblr_o0i5tcPs2o1s0527so1_500.gif|"KONO DIO DA!" tumblr_ogk4bczsPP1sfay15o1_500.gif tumblr_ou46e8nRf01rvb8cmo1_400.gif Dio gets the ball.png tumblr_oha3jfPyB11sfay15o1_500.gif Say something nice, Dio.png Drinking all down.png I'm not buying it, Dio!.png tumblr_p0gjh8iwuf1rvb8cmo1_400.gif Okay, I give up now.png tumblr_otnh5vH22C1rvb8cmo1_400.gif I lied! NOW DIE, JOJO!.png THE POWER IS NOW MINE!!!.png Dio now a Vampire.png 45322.png So you came at last, Jojo.png Dio turned me into ice!.png It's useless to me, The Great Dio!.png I'll suck all of your blood, Jojo!.png Jojo8vampire.jpg tumblr_opdtioE3jr1sh11j9o2_r1_1280.png tumblr_oqb65o5rEa1un9az9o6_500.gif Dio vs. Jojo - Last Fight.png tumblr_nke4rmB9Ey1sfay15o4_500.gif 989898.png Dio cut off his own head.png We'll get a new body for you, Lord Dio.png Where is my new body.png u009.jpg I'll be the roundabout!.png Dio and Jojo.png b9fdee3da4ff3782a85e0f9a702131f31346391390_full.png Dio Adult.png 2a19ea97ef368cae05ea1eebb13055a0.jpg tumblr_otsn5987EY1r3a4who7_r3_400.gif tumblr_otsn5987EY1r3a4who8_r4_400.gif ShadowDio.png|"Shadow" DIO TheWorldAnime.jpg|The World in the anime. Jojo Dio Stardust 7.jpg|High DIO DioOVA.jpeg|Dio in the 1993 OVA tumblr_off4zndwCz1tqvsfso2_r1_540.gif Dio reading in the dark.png What a punch!.png Dio dies for good.png tumblr_o9usyoyp371sfay15o6_1280.jpg tumblr_oi6qaoyefr1sqlr9vo1_500.gif tumblr_ofllrseOiw1vjphmgo1_540.gif Avdol meets Dio.png Picture of Dio.png ZA_WARUDO_Time_Stop.gif|The World stopping time. Pet Shop with Dio.png Kakyoin is killed by The World.png Dio Brando Evil Grin.jpg tumblr_od5bvuvMd41tqvsfso5_r1_540.gif tumblr_otvgiu0Mq41wpfueno1_500.gif The World card.png tumblr_nbucsgffvc1sh11j9o9_1280.png The World vs. Hierophant Green.png tumblr_omvp0oUffQ1tqvsfso4_540.gif Tumblr niab3b1Ods1sh11j9o1 1280.png Jojo Stardust 1.jpg Jojo Stardust 2.jpg|DIO's evil grin. TheWorld.png|Dio Brando and The World. Jojo Dio !2.jpg Jojo Dio _Part3Profile.jpg Jojo Dio _Part3Profile2.jpg Jojo Dio 2.jpg Jojo Dio Awakened Anime.jpg Jojo Dio anime.gif Jojo Dio Bg_r.jpg Jojo Dio End of the World.jpg Jojo Dio Stardust 11.jpg j150.15.jpg|The death of Dio Brando. DioBrandoASB1.jpg|Dio Brando in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle. DioBrandoASB2.jpg|DIO in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle. TheWorldASB.jpg|The World in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle. 1434901097_RODO_RODA_DAA.gif|"RODO ROLLA DA!!!" JoJo_anime_Parts_1-3.jpg Jojo_OP4.jpg tumblr_orb0xdxt0t1sqlr9vo1_540.gif tumblr_ozqlhvD1cO1sh11j9o1_500.gif tumblr_orcqu47FiN1sqlr9vo1_500.gif tumblr_inline_ouwd0tJscw1u6aaj4_540.gif|Dio's maniacal laugh when he drains the blood of Joseph Joestar. File:DIO_(JoJo)_get_high.gif|Dio has gone insane. DIOHFTF.jpeg 4e8bb58f0f8acd68052420457661dfeb9b5a19a8 hq.gif ROAD ROLLER DA!.gif|"RODO ROLLA DA!!!" diopart6.jpg flat,800x800,075,dio.jpg tumblr_p6y9r2A0fv1wbhpjro2_540.gif tumblr_inline_obbcmcPmyu1s6o238_500.jpg Hol Horse and Dio.png Tumblr okq9tb13kb1w46c75o1 1280.png tumblr_p8zfgiRkye1rvb8cmo1_400.gif Dio Black Sun.png Tumblr ondht5VMHL1sh11j9o1 1280.png tumblr_inline_oamsrogIPX1s8a2ua_500.jpg tumblr_inline_p6sz51qj201rcxls4_540.gif tumblr_p8dbgt6Bum1tg07vxo3_500.gif tumblr_p8pk3az7a31qdstm3o10_1280.jpg tumblr_p8pk3az7a31qdstm3o9_1280.jpg tumblr_p5ltyefZkp1vj39jbo1_500.gif tumblr_p5ltyefZkp1vj39jbo2_1280.gif tumblr_p6qsrsffWt1wbhpjro2_500.gif tumblr_p6qsrsffWt1wbhpjro3_500.gif tumblr_o7mvrhakKs1sh11j9o2_500.gif tumblr_oj837xRPuM1sqlr9vo1_540.gif tumblr_o87a8l0rJ41sh11j9o3_500.gif tumblr_oi5l6zvM3k1sqlr9vo1_540.gif Enrico meets Dio (4).png Enrico meets Dio (3).png Enrico meets Dio (2).png Enrico meets Dio (1).png 009090.png tumblr_opm7m8Dcpi1sh11j9o4_r2_540.gif tumblr_opm7m8Dcpi1sh11j9o3_r1_640.gif Lord Dio, I'll take care of this.png Giorno's_DIO_Photo.png|Giorno's DIO Photo. Screenshot 1.jpg Screenshot 2.png Tumblr o1lje9tejP1v3qb1ro1 540.gif 9888.png x3.png x000.png x5.png x6.png Videos Dio the Invader (dubbed version) IT WAS I, DIO! (dubbed version) Young Jonathan vs. Young Dio (dubbed version) Dio Brando vs Drunkards (Eng Dub) Dio vs Police (English Dub) Jonathan Joestar vs Dio Brando (Mansion fight) part 1 (Eng Dub) MUDAMUDAMUDA (dubbed version) It was me, DIO! (Kono Dio Da!) Stardust Crusaders S2 (English Dub) - DIO Reveal Stardust Crusaders S2 (English Dub) - DIO Messes with Polnareff Stardust Crusaders S2 (English Dub) - DIO Reveals his Stand Stardust Crusaders S2 (English Dub) - Senator Phillips Stardust Crusaders S2 (English Dub) - Kakyoin vs DIO Car Chase Stardust Crusaders S2 (English Dub) - Kakyoin vs DIO Stardust Crusaders S2 (English Dub) - The Power of The World Stardust Crusaders S2 (English Dub) - THE WORLD IN ACTION Stardust Crusaders S2 (English Dub) - Clashing of Fists You're coming very close... TO DIO JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (OVA) - DIO and The World vs Jotaro and Star Platinum Category:Galleries